rsdndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Human Empire
Overview The Human Empire was a state that existed for approximately 73 years after the human uprising against their orc oppressors. Founded and led by the High King Theodeur the Great, The Human Empire is considered the high point of what humans can achieve. For 73 long years, a period of peace and prosperity reigned in the north and east of the Elven Coast, the population boomed, and commoner and noble alike were loyal to their king. However, at it's end, the Human Empire also demonstrated the ability of humans to destroy what they had so carefully built. Collapsing into separate realms owned by Theodeur's sons, humans would then spend roughly the next thousand years under the thumb of the Elves. Today, the Human Empire is viewed as the ideal kingdom, decentralized and in good conduct with the church. Unlike the Elven Empire, the Human Empire is not considered anything more than a lesson to humans, as they are too divided to view themselves as one entity. History War of Liberation (949-952) The War of Liberation, fought together with the elves against the various orcs who had subjugated them, was a brutal war, the likes of which the world had never seen. Tens of millions of people died, and the earth itself was almost torn asunder. The war started when Theodeur, at the time a local leader in his village, was declared King by his people to lead them against the Orcs. Theodeur refused the crown five times, until he was convinced by his trusted friend and older brother, Baldwin. Theodeur used his immense charisma to quickly gather the support of other enslaved humans, and quickly amassed an army hundreds of thousands strong. In battle after battle, he fought the newly united orcs, and the war was locked into a bloody stalemate. For two long years, he watched as his men died and people suffered. In a desperate plea to stop the fighting, he approached the Elves. He promised them their own empire, if only they join in defeating the orcs. Finally, with the help of the Elves Theodeur prevailed over the Orcs at the battle of Coclois, vanquishing them and taking them as his slaves. The Castle Era (953-1009) The Castle Era was an era of rebuilding, and the era in which Theodeur had the most power. Using his orc slaves as a workforce, he built thousands of castles in key locations, projecting the power of the king in even the most remote places. The King handpicked his new lords, choosing from among thousands of the most righteous and just men to make into the nobility of his new state. His generals were made Kings in their own right, underneath the High King of course. This period saw few developments, but the population boomed in recovery and the peace the land enjoyed allowed the largest period of prosperity the coast has ever seen. The Regency(1009-1022) In 1009 PI, High King Theodeur suffered a stroke and was unable to continue his Kingly duties. However, his trusted friend and brother Baldwin took up the rule of the realm as regent for the king for 12 years until the death of the King. During this period, tensions with the 2nd Elf Empire rose exponentially, as well as the tension between the sons of the King. Baldwin tried as hard as he could, but he could not live up to the name of his younger brother. Collapse of The Human Empire The human empire collapsed primarily because of unclear succession laws, and with no King to sort them out there was no clear answer as to who would be king next. The King's sons all mobilized for the crown, but none would win. The elves invaded and subjugated the humans, setting the stage for the next 700 years of guaranteed slavery, with only some breaking away afterwards.